1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to draw blocks for use in wire drawing operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stepped cone draw blocks are conventionally utilized for drawing wire through dies with openings of progressively increasing sizes. Sheaves of the draw block receive the wire as it is drawn through the dies. Due to the tension of the wire as it is being drawn, it is important for the sheaves to have hard outer surfaces that have good resistance to wear during use. Ceramic rings have previously been utilized to provide the sheave surfaces as shown by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,432,146 and 3,621,698.